In the Future
by Leaf400
Summary: What's life like for a girl who's parents move everywhere for work and who joined star fleet. Sorry about the summery. Please review
1. The First Day

**Okay new story lets get to it**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The First Day**

 **6 years earlier**

* * *

"Mom do I have to? I mean we're just going to move in like 3 months, right." said Darling as she ate her cereal.

" YES you do have to go to school." Mercy (Darlings mom)replied.

"But mmmoooommm," Darling groaned"what's the point if we're just going to move in 3 months." she said.

"Dan ( Darlings dad) guess who doesn't want to go to school." yelled Darlings mom.

"Let me guess the wee lass doesn't want to go to school because she thinks we are MOVING in 3 months." answered Dan as he ran down the stairs while doing his tie.

"Yep." Darling replied before putting a spoon full of cornflakes in her mouth.

"Well the organization has us here for the next 4 years." replied Mercy. Just then you here a spoon drop and see Darling jumping in glee.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Darling sceamed excitedly. She looked like she was about to burst from excitment. "This Is going to be the longest I will be in one house so far." she said. "Oh my gosh I have to go to the bus stop see you guys when I get home." she said excitedly

"Woah don't forget your lunch money." said her mom as she stopped her.

"Thanks mom I almost forgot."Darling responded.

"Love you Darling." said her dad as he gave her a hug.

"Bye sweetie."her mom said in a loving tone as she gave her a hug

"Bye I love you guys" Darling said as she walked out of the front door.

* * *

"Hi take any seat you want." the bus driver told Darling

"Okay,thank you." Darling replied.'Okay I just need to find a seat.' "Is this seat taken?" she asked a boy with curly auburn hair

"No you can sit here." he said

"Thanks." she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Pawel. Pawel Chekov." he responded

"It's nice to meet you I'm Darling Scott." she replied

"It's nice to meet you too." Chekov said as their hands sperated. 'What a great start to my first day of school in Russia.' she thought.

* * *

Well what do you think so far? Please review.


	2. The new girl

Hi well this chapter is going to be interesting. On to the chapter

* * *

New Girl

Chapter 2

* * *

"Um hey uh do you know where room 35 is by any chance?" Darling asked a few minutes into the bus ride.

"Yeah that'z the room I'm asigned to. Just stick with me and you will be fine," he answered.

"Oh, thank you." she said.

"Zure, zo vhere are you from? I mean I'm from here in Ruzzia." he said.

"Oh me I'm a citizen of China because I was born there and we lived there till the middle of my second grade year, then we moved to the UK for a year, then back to China for 5 months, then to Scottland for 6 months, then we moved here." she replied.

"Vov that's a lot for places to move to, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 7 years old and I've move like 5 times in my entire life it's just horrible!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Vov vhat grades did you skip?" he asked.

"Pre school, first grade, and third grade, and probably this grade." she responded to with a shrug."How old are you?" she asked.

" 8 yearz old." Pavel said.

"Cool what grades did you skip?" she asked.

"Pre school, second grade and half of third." he responded liked it was no big deal. Which Darling shrugged off. 'Oh we're at the school alrighty.' she thought as she looked at what looked more like a castle than a school.

* * *

 **Later in her fifth grade class room**

 **"Good morning class." said a women that looked to be In her early twenties while she was taking attendance.**

 **"Good morning " the class replied in unison**

 **"Today we have a new student." she said to the class as they started to whisper excitedly. "I will let her introduce herself. So would you please come up." said as Darling made her way up to the front of the classroom.**

 **"Hi my name is Darling Yun Shan Scott and I'm 7 years old." she said**

 **"Darling tell us a little more about yourself." said**

 **Well I was born in China but when I was 5 we moved to the UK , then when I was 6 we moved back to China , then Scottland after 5 months of being in China, then we moved here." she said.**

 **"Why have you moved so many times?" asked .**

 **"It's because of my parents work." she replied.**

 **"Okay thank you, you can sit down now." instructed. So the day went on like any normal school day.**

 **'I'm glad that's over.' thought Darling on the bus ride home.**

* * *

Well what do you think so far? Well bye for now.


	3. In the Future

Hi it's me. On with the story.

* * *

 **chapter 3**

 **In the future**

 **4 years later**

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Pavel asked.

"YES I do have to. We've been over this like 5 times and I told you that we're leaving in 4 years in fifth grade. Did you seriously forget?" she said while packing while some clothes in a box.

"No I... it's just uh it vouldn't be the same vithout you. I mean it is the summer we're going into nineth grade." he responded with a sadlook on his face.

"Hey cheerup. Why don't we go to your place and play video games? Does that sound fun?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Really?" he asked with excitement.

"Yeah I'm almost done packing my room, plus I could use a little break." she responded.

"Okay race you downstairs." he said excitedly as he ran into the hall.

"Oh you're on!" Darling said

"Ho were are you two going to in such a hurry?" Darlings dad Dan asked.

"Pavels to play video games." Darling response

"Alright just be home at 3:00 p.m. Got it?" he said.

"Got it love you dad." responded Darling

* * *

 **3 days later**

 **Airport**

* * *

Pavel and Darling are hugging outside the aairport.

"You promise to call me when you get to Georgia?" Pavel asked when they finally pulled away.

"Promise." Darling replied

"Hey sweets it's almost time to go." Darlings mom said.

"Kay mom I'll see you inside." she replied

"Alright but be fast." her mom told her as she went inside.

"Zo thiz iz goodbye I guess." Pavel said in a sad tone.

"No it's goodbye till we meet again in the future."Darling said as she looked him in the eyes.

"In the future." he said tasting it.

"In the future." Darling said again as she walked into the airport.'Goodbye for now Pavel' Darling thought as a tear fell from her left eye.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review.


	4. Goodbye Past, Hello Future

**Okay major timeline jump here. On with the story.**

* * *

 **Good Bye Past, Hello Future**

 **6 years later**

* * *

It was Darlings first day at Star Fleet Academy. She was trying to find the auditorium for orientation. When she bumped into someone and her books went flying all over the empty hallway.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." said a woman that looked to be about 20 years old with a slight British accent.

"It's fine. Hey you don't happen to know where the auditorium is?" asked Darling as she was picking up her books.

"I was just heading there myself. My name is Alex." said Alex.

"Cool my name is Darling." Darling said.

"Cool do you want to sit next to each other?" asked Alex

"Sure!" Darling said happily.

* * *

 **At the auditorium**

* * *

Darling and Alex were sitting in the very back of the auditorium while one of to admirals welcomed the first year cadets.

"So what are you going to do here?" whispered Alex.

"I'm majoring in engineering and my minor will be language. What are you doing." whispered Darling.

"I'm majoring in language and my minor is science." Alex whispered.

"All cadets please go outside and find the table with your last names first letter were your room numbers and your schedule will be." said the admiral. Then after he said that Darling, Alex, and the other cadets shuffled out of the auditorium. Once they got outside Darling and Alex split up to go find the lines they needed to be in. Finally after waiting in a 40 minute line Darling was at the front.

"Name please." said a woman as she was looking through papers.

"Darling Scott." said Darling

"Your in flat B and your room is 213. Your luggage and schedule should be in there. If it's not call the front desk." said the lady as she handed Darling a envelope that has her room key, a map, and the password to get into the engineering lab, and the password to get into the communication room.

"Thank you." Darling said as she took the envelope. Then she went to go find Alex.

"Hey what's your flat and room?" asked Alex excitedly.

"Flat B and room 213." said Darling.

"Me to!" Alex cheered excitedly.

"Yes at least I know who my room mate is!"said Darling excitedly.

"Yeah now lets go to our room and unpack." said Alex as she started walking to the turbo lift

"Hey wait up for me!" shouted Darling as she ran after her friend. Once they got in Alex pushed the button for the 100th level. They only had to wait a couple of seconds till they got to their floor. Once they got into their room they both plopped down on the couch.

"So which room do you want?" asked Alex after a few moments of silence.

"I...want the...right one!" said Darling as she ran to the room on the right before Alex could even react.

"How old are you, 15?" asked Alex as she got up from her spot on the couch to see Darling.

"No I'm 17. How old are you?" said Darling.

"Okay first off I was two years off and 20." said Alex

"I knew it!" exclaimed Darling.

"What ever, so are you going to unpack or what?" asked Alex.

"Your right lets get unpack!" said Darling excitedly.

* * *

 **So can you tell I like leaving you guys at cliff hangers? Please tell me what you thought.**

 **~ love Leaf400**


	5. New Friends Hear About Old

**Okay this is going to be fun. On with the story!**

* * *

 **New Friends Hear About Old**

* * *

 **1 week later**

* * *

After one week of being room mates Alex and Darling have slipped into a routine, and the routine goes like this:

* Breakfeast / whatever you want to do 6:00-7:00 am

* Alex's morning classes 7:15-11:15 am

* Darling's morning classes 8:15-11:15 am

*lunch(Darling and Alex) 11:25-12-25 pm

* The rest of Alex's classes 12:35-2:35 pm

* The rest of Darlings classes 12:35-2:10 pm

* * *

2:40 pm Monday

* * *

"Man Darling today was chaos." Alex said as she flopped down on the couch next to Darling.

"Yep for me to." Darling said while still looking at her PADD screen.

"Hey what are you...Hey that's mine!" shouted Alex as she tried to get Darlings PADD.

"Wait this is your diary! I hacked your diary!" Darling said as she laughed. "Oh wow your diary is so unprotected." she said between laughs. Then finally Alex grabbed Darlings PADD and deleted her diary pages from it.

"How did you get in I have star fleet protection over it!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh I hacked it with 21st century technology." she said.

"Okay what's the tech you used?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"A laptop." she said simply.

"Okay so how far do you get?" Alex asked nervously.

"Oh this is my fifth time reading it." Darling said while trying to hold back her laugh.

"WHAT!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah I'm a fast reader. Also you and Sulu are dating and he didn't tell me I'm kind of upset, but whatever." Darling said while busying herself with a stray piece of her hair.

"Wait why would he tell you?" Alex asked calmly.

"We're friends." said Darling.

"Okay who else are your friends or people you know personally here?" Alex asked.

"Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, you, McCoy, and Scotty." Darling said while sitting up.

"Wait how do you know all of them?" Alex asked.

"Do you want all of the stories on how we meet?" Darling asked.

"Yeah!" Alex yelled.

"Fine which one would you like to know first?" Darling asked.

"Ah duh my boyfriend's." Alex said.

"Okay long or short?" Darling asked.

"Short." Alex said.

"Okay well we where next door neighbors, and I didn't know this till it was my first day of school! So you can image my surprise when I found out he lived next to me!" Darling exclaimed.

"Wow on to Spock!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Okay some part I'm not telling." Darling said.

"Just hurry up!" Alex urged.

"Fine! I was 5 and let's just say he wasn't having the greatest day, and I was messing with the wires to our personal comm link because my uncle Scotty trusted me. So I was trying to connect with the ambassador from Vulcan to earth home comm link. So I eventually connected to the link. And when I saw Spock I was so surprised I nearly jump out of my skin! And wasn't the only one he almost did to!" Darling said and Alex just starred blankly at her. "Uh hello is anyone in there?" Darling asked while waving her hand in front of Alex's face.

"What,oh sorry just an interesting story. So how about Chekov?" Alex said.

"Well we meet on my first day of going to school in Russia. And he helped me fight off some girls that where bothering me. So yeah short and sweet." Darling said.

"Okay so you have a partner in crime?" Alex said looking at Darling.

"Oh yeah you should have seen the jokes we pulled." Darling said with a chuckle.

"Okay McCoy?" asked Alex.

"Oh he is the dad of one my best friends." said Darling while she laid back on the couch.

"Okay so Uhura?" asked Alex.

"Oh our dads are friends. So she and her dad came and visited my dad and I and we be came friends." Darling said while standing up to stretch.

"Okay wow." Alex said as she stood up. Then both of them got a message and the message said to go to the hangers and they would be briefed there. Then they looked at each other then rushed out of the dorm room and rushed to the nearest turbo lift.

* * *

 **So how did you like it. This was a fun chapter to write. I originally wanted to put the fight scene in the second chapter, but I didn't cause it fits better here so yeah. Please review.**

 **~love Leaf400**


	6. Wow The Enterprise

**Okay this is going to be fun. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Wow The Enterprise**

* * *

 **"Don't you dare hang up this phone. You are going to tell me what the hell is going on or I swear to god I'm going to make sure that your girlfriend never sees you again! Got it!" Darling yelled into the phone."Fine I'm so going to make sure you or Pavel tells me later got it?!" Darling yelled furiously before hanging up.**

 **"So I'm guessing no luck?" asked Alex.**

 **"What do you think?" Darling asked while starring daggers full at Alex.**

 **"Okay I get it! Just don't look at me like that." Alex said while throwing her hands up in the air. And the rest off the ride was silent.**

* * *

 **At the hanger**

* * *

 **"Darling Scott Enterprise. Alexandra Johnson Enterprise. Get to your assigned shuttles now!" yelled the Lieutenant.**

 **"Okay so we're together. So lets find the shuttle." said Alexandra.**

 **"I agree Alex." Darling said as she ran off.**

 **"Hey wait up for me!" yelled Alex as she ran after Darling.**

* * *

 **On the Shuttle**

* * *

 **Once they got on the shuttle almost all the seats were taken accept two seats next to each other by a window.**

 **"I call window seat!" Darling said to Alex while she raced to get the window seat. Then, she finally sat down.**

 **"Wow your such a five year old." Alex remarked as she sat down. All Darling gave in response was a smile. Then, the shuttle took off and headed for the space doc the Enterprise was at.**

 **'Wow' thought Darling as she saw the Enterprise. Then she nudged Alex to see it.**

 **"Wow that's where we are going to be staying?" Alex asked Darling just nodded in replie to in awe to even speak."That's awesome! I get to see my boyfriend, too!" Alex squealed with delight.**

 **"Yeah. Accept for the boyfriend part, but I get to see my friends! So yay!" Darling finally said.**

* * *

 **Okay sorry I haven't been updating. And can you guys tell I love cliff hangers? Anyways this was a really fun chapter to write and it's 10:11 at night here. And I also just got back from my schools play, so I'm dead tried and I get to do it all again on Saturday . Yay! Don't get me wrong I loved it and it was so much fun, But it makes you feel dead.**

 **~ love Leaf400**


	7. The First Day On The Enterprise Part 1

**I absolutely love writing this story! It's just so unique and awesome! Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

 **The First Day On The Enterprise Part 1**

* * *

They were all split up into different squads based on their jobs. Darling in the engineering squad and Alex was in the language squad. But Darling was tuning out Scotty as he droned on about everything that the other cadets would need to know. After all he was her uncle plus she already know everything about the ship. Right now Scotty was making sure everyone was there.

"Cadet Scott." Scotty called out.

"Here." she said. Then he continued to call out other cadets names that she ignored.

"Alright everyone we are heading down to engineering, so follow me." Scotty said than everybody turn and followed him to the turbo lifts.

"Hey how have you been uncle Scotty?" Darling asked.

"I have been fine besides having to repair the ship with Chekov and the others down in engineering." Scotty replied to Darlings question.

"Wait I thought that he works on the bridge." Darling said.

"Yeah, but sometimes he helps us out in engineering." Scotty said.

"Cool, so what am I going to help out with?" Darling asked.

"Woah one thing at a time wee las." said Scotty once they got out of the turbo lift.

"Fine, but I know everything about this star ship!" Darling exclaimed while walking with him. Then his comm rang.

"I have to take this. Do you mind showing the other cadets around?" asked Scotty.

"Sure and if you need help just call me." Darling said.

* * *

 **A few minuets later...**

* * *

Darling's new comm started to ring after the group went to their stations.

"Hey uncle Scotty what do you need?" Darling asked.

"Can you go fix Chekov's station? It's acting weird again." said Scotty.

"Sure I'll run down there now." Darling said while standing up and running over to the lift.

"Kay I'll take over the cadets." Scotty said while stepping out of the lift.

"Cool." Darling said then she hung up.

* * *

 **On the bridge...**

* * *

Once Darling entered the bridge she heard Chekov.

"*Работа!" he yelled and turned to see if anyone had come to fix his console and sure enough he saw Darling."**дорогой?" he said in disbelief.

"***Нет, на самом деле. Конечно я!" Darling said while rolling with a playful smile on her face and all Chekov could do was pout and move out of her way so she could work on his station.

"Hate to break up this lovely conversation you guys are having, but Darling don't you have to do your job?" asked Sulu.

"Thanks for reminding me." Darling said as she went under the console to do her job and crossed her legs."Oh wow the person who installed this probably had OCD, because there are way to many wires then there needs to be."Darling said mostly to herself.

"Need anything?" asked Chekov while searching for her face.

"Yeah I need you to move your blocking my light and I'm going to start throwing wires." Darling said as she started throwing wires which Chekov got hit by because he didn't move fast enough."Done." she said while standing up and smoothing out her skirt.

"Interesting you surpassed another one of your personal recorders." Spock said.

"Of course I did." she said with a shrug of her shoulders, then she turn to Chekov and said"Try it now." once she said that he sat down and Chekov started it up and it worked. "Alright I'll see you guys at lunch." she said then she left.

* * *

 **At lunch...**

* * *

Darling was trying to look for her friends when she saw Alex waving her over the table where Chekov,Spock,Uhura,Sulu,Bones,Kirk,and Scotty were sitting at. So she quickly walked over to the table being careful on to bump into anyone.

"Hey guys." Darling said as she sat in between Scotty and Chekov.

"So how has your first day been going so far?" Uhura asked.

"Good, how 'bout you?" Darling asked Uhura.

"Fine." Uhura replied.

"****Hivyo mimi nina bado kusubiri kwa jibu la swali langu kwamba mimi aliuliza wewe wiki mbili zilizopita." Darling said in Swahili while eating her PB&J.

"*****Hakuna mimi si kuwaambia ninyi." Uhura said.

"******Ni rahisi tu ndiyo au hapana swali." Darling said.

"Yes." Uhura replied in standard.

"Yes!" Darling squealed." By the way why are we all here?" Darling asked. Then everyone except Alex and Darling looked at each other.

"You guys are joining us on our five year mission." Kirk said. For the rest of lunch Alex and Darling didn't say a word.

* * *

 **Translations for Russian**

 ***Work**

 ****Darling**

 *****No really of course it's me**

 **Translations for Swahili**

 ******So I'm still waiting for an answer to my question that I asked you two weeks ago**

 *******No I will not tell you.**

 ********It's just a simple yes or no question.**

 **So how did you like this chapter? How did you like the translations? This was a fun chapter to write.**


End file.
